


got me dripping like a honeycomb

by angelsaves



Series: oh the thrill of control [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, M/M, Podfic Welcome, ultra-luxe sex toys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Peter is trying to do his homework, but Tony is very distracting.





	got me dripping like a honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the majestic pageleaf!
> 
> title from "sugar daddy" (i'm going to run out of lyrics if i make this series much longer)

"Hi," Tony says, letting himself into Peter's room. "You busy?"

"Yes." Peter spreads his hands over his desk, showing him the assorted textbooks and notebooks and piles of scratch paper around his laptop. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Tony leans over the back of Peter's desk chair -- the same unbelievably nice kind he bought him for the outreach center -- and gently bites his earlobe, then whispers, "I'm wearing a butt plug."

"Jeez," Peter says reverently, imagining it. "How long can you wait, though? Because --"  
The video call chimes, right on time.

"Ooh, is it Ned? I like Ned," Tony says.

"Go away!" Peter slaps at him ineffectually. "This is supposed to be a secret, remember?"

"I'll be good," Tony promises -- and he dives under Peter's desk.

"That is _not_ what I -- you better be!" he finishes threateningly, because Ned is waiting for him to click _answer_. He does. "Hey, Ned! How's it going?"

"Awesome!" Ned says. "Thank you so much for the Millennium Falcon Lego set, dude, it's so cool! I didn't even think people could get it now!"

"There are perks to being an Avenger," Peter says, preening. The smugness radiating off Tony, under the desk, is palpable -- he paid, obviously. "Want to work on it together when I'm back in town next week?"

"Sure, that'd be great! So, how's being an Avenger, besides being able to find cool shit for your friends?" Ned leans forward, and Peter grins.

"It's pretty amazing," Peter says honestly. "I mean... helping people, for real, and also hanging out with the other Avengers, and... it's just cool, you know?" Tony is laughing silently against Peter's leg, so he kicks him very gently.

"Man, I _wish_ ," Ned says, but he sounds really happy for Peter. "Hey, did I tell you Shuri has been coming to Decathlon things?"

"No! How's that going?" Peter is honestly interested, so of course that's when Tony starts to get bored, and bored Tony gets frisky. His hands slide from Peter's ankles up his calves, from his knees up his thighs...

"...and I thought Mr. Harrington was going to cry!" Ned finishes. "Anyway, I think I'm in love with her."

"That's -- really fair," Peter says, trying not to _die_ as Tony starts pulling down his zipper with with his _teeth_ , how is that even a thing real people do? "She's awesome."

"Think she'd go for a guy like me?" Ned asks.

Oh, God, Tony's gotten Peter's dick out, and he's just breathing on it, which is almost worse than if he actually had his mouth on it. "Yes," Peter says firmly. "She has good taste, of course she would."

And then Tony does suck him down, right to the root. Ned says -- something, looking pleased, and okay, this is getting too weird.

"Hey, man, I gotta go," Peter says, too fast, "I think I hear --" and slams the laptop shut. " _Tony._ "

Tony bats his fucking eyelashes at Peter. It's distracting; Peter can't help spending a few moments reveling in getting to do all the things he used to have to fantasize about: touching the spread of his pretty eyelashes, stroking the stretched corner of his lips -- all of this, just for him.

Then Peter gets it together. "Get up here," he demands, hauling Tony up and into his lap.

"Mmm, okay," Tony says, kissing him. It's deep and wet and sloppy, just how Peter likes it. He likes the way Tony's slacks are rubbing on his naked dick, too, like the two of them just can't wait long enough to get their clothes off.

"Come on, I didn't put this thing in for nothing," Tony mumbles against his mouth. "Don't you want to see it?"

"Well, if you insist," Peter says. "Go on, get naked."

"I think I will." Tony climbs out of Peter's lap and shimmies out of his slacks, turning and bending over so that Peter can get a good look at --

"Is that gold-plated?" Peter asks, reaching out to touch the shiny ring sticking out of Tony's hole. "Are you serious right now?"

"Of course," Tony says, shivering all over but keeping his voice almost steady. "Why settle for less than the best?" He pulls off his shirt, managing to keep his ass practically in Peter's face as he does it.

"God," Peter says. "Get on the bed."

"Yes, sir!" Tony does, on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, the ring of the plug's base glinting in the afternoon sunlight. It's a picture.

Peter gets out of his chair and takes off his clothes as he walks around it, ending up naked with one hand on Tony's hip. He hooks a finger in the ring and tugs on it, just gently. Tony shudders, and Peter grins. "You like that, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not bad," Tony says, pushing his ass back against Peter's hand, trying to get the plug deeper. "I have an idea for what might be better, though."

"Oh yeah?" Peter twists the plug idly, holding Tony still with his other hand.

"Hang onto your hat, it's a wild one," Tony says. "You could fuck me."

Peter gasps, pretending to be shocked. "Mr. Stark!" he says. "I could _what?_ " He tugs on the ring a little more firmly, making Tony gasp.

"You could -- fuck -- fill me up," Tony goes on. "Just stuff your dick in me, and -- leave me dripping with your come --"

"Oh my god," Peter says. He rubs up against Tony's thigh, leaving a wet streak of precome behind. "You'd be into that, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Tony says. "That's why I sent you my -- oh, do that again -- my test results, because I want you to come inside me -- oh, _fuck_ , kid --"

Peter grins, moving the thickest part of the plug in and out of Tony's ass as slowly as he can stand. "Think you're stretched enough? Or should I stick my fingers in here, too?"

"Good as your fingers sound, I have a craving," Tony says.

"Is it for my dick?" Peter inquires.

Tony makes an inarticulate growling sound and reaches back around himself to smack Peter's hand. " _Yes._ "

"I don't know," Peter says. "Should I be encouraging you?"

"Probably not, but -- please?"

 _There's_ that note of pleading that Peter likes so much. "Yeah, I'll take pity on you," he agrees, and pulls the plug out in a smooth drag that has Tony swearing and clutching at the sheets. Then he lines up and thrusts in, in, in, bottoming out with a _smack_.

"That's it, that's what I need," Tony says, gasping and scrabbling for purchase. "Come on, kid, give it to me --"

"I do what I want," Peter says, giving Tony a solid smack on his right ass cheek, which makes him make some really awesome noises. "Fortunately for you, what I want to do is _this_." He fucks Tony in earnest, pounding into him, gripping his hips tight.

"Jesus, kid, what did I do to deserve you?" Tony gets out, voice muffled by the sheets mashed against his face.

"Mmm, probably something awesome." Peter yanks Tony into a better angle, then leans down to press a kiss to his heaving back.

"I did -- oh -- save the world a few times," Tony says. "We ought to put that on recruitment posters -- oh, yes, there --"

"We have those?" Peter asks, going along with the bit.

"Oh, sure. Join up, save the world, get all the teenage dick you can stand -- oh, kid -- give an old man a reach-around, would you?"

"Saved the world, okay, but what have you done for me lately?" Peter asks, pulling back to thrust shallowly, like a tease.

"What do you want?" Tony shoots back. "I'll -- I'll laser your name on the moon if you just --" He moans, a low, desperate sound, and Peter can't even pretend he's going to deny him.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he says, wrapping one hand around Tony's dick and driving into him. "Gonna hold you to it."

"Oh, _kid_ \--" Tony moans again, his dick leaking all over Peter's fist, wet and so, so hot. "One laser-moon-name, coming up, just -- oh, don't stop --"

Peter doesn't, not until Tony is wrung out under him, and then he lets go, coming in the hot clench of Tony's body. "God, Tony," he says -- this feels like nothing else -- and pulls out, slowly, come-slick and still hard. "Come on, on your back."

"Hold your horses," Tony grumbles, "you just fucked all my bones out." But he does it, then lies there flushed and panting and sweaty, and Peter has to kiss him until they're both breathless.

Then he reaches down between Tony's legs, feeling where he's, God, sopping wet, and his dick twitches in interest. "I did that," he says proudly.

"Yeah," Tony says, "congrats on that," and they both laugh. "Get down here, already. I want to cuddle."

"Bossy," Peter says, but he's not actually pressed about it. "Are you going to help me with my homework later?"

"Mmm, I'm a great mentor," Tony says, snuggling into Peter. "And a great fuck."

"Definitely," Peter agrees, wrapping his arms around him. Homework can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there really is a [gold-plated butt plug](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL1480/lelo/lelo-earl?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_47%7C%7C32%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Csearch_page%7C1), and it comes with matching cufflinks.
> 
> the laser-moon-name thing comes from the tick animated series (1994). did the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company have time to watch a weird cult cartoon? i vote yes.


End file.
